1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of toys which incorporate useful apparatus, in particular toys incorporating apparatus for cleaning teeth. Accordingly it is also in the field of devices and apparatus for holding or containing dental cleaning items and the dentifrice used with such items.
2. Prior Art
The patents listed below constitute the prior art in these fields known to the applicant.
______________________________________ United States Design Patents Utility Patents ______________________________________ 237,659 273,406 2,034,595 261,286 287,791 2,082,834 293,806 2,576,550 ______________________________________
The listed utility patents show containers for a toothbrush and the related dentifrice but none of the containers are toys. Two of the design patents show toys which incorporate but do not contain a toothbrush. Therefore the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a toy which incorporates and conceals a toothbrush and a supply of dentifrice. A second objective is that the toothbrush be totally contained in the toy when not in use, making the container fully useful as a toy without chance for contamination of the toothbrush. A third objective is that the apparatus minimize the dexterity required in the use of the apparatus in terms of the manipulation of the toothbrush.